


Яблоня и яблоки

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol, Brother-Sister Relationships, Dark, Dark Character, Dreams, Gen, Post-Season/Series 02, mentions of Doofus Rick, mentions of Tammy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда поводом для объединения семьи могут послужить весьма странные вещи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Яблоня и яблоки

Ей часто снится, как она убивает Тэмми.  
Иногда сжимая пальцы на чужом горле — пока бьющийся под кожей пульс не затихнет, а бессильно царапающие её запястья руки с чересчур дорогим для старшеклассницы маникюром обвисают бесполезными кусками мяса. Пока горящие злостью глаза не мутнеют и закатываются, и насмешливо изогнутые губы не застывают в беззвучном крике.  
Иногда — нанося ей удар за ударом, превращая тело самозваной подруги в кровавое месиво. Отработанными движениями впечатывая кулаки в живот, в челюсть, в нос — как когда-то с Люцием. Только теперь она не останавливается, бьёт, пока её руки не покрываются кровью, пока костяшки не начинают болеть, потому что она лупит уже по начинающимся крошиться костям. Рику бы понравилось. Но Рика с ней нет.  
В этот раз она отдаёт Тэмми кораблю Рика. Та, подмигивая алым лазером, парализует её — сначала ноги, потом руки. И отрезает ставшие бесполезными конечности. Кровь Тэмми кажется слишком яркой, слишком густой, и она касается разлившейся лужицы кончиком пальца, подносит его к губам. А потом закрывает этой же рукой рот истерично верещащей от боли самозванке.  
Она просыпается и долго сидит в полутьме, комкая в руках одеяло. Эти сны не пугают её — и она не знает, стоит ли считать это тревожным знаком.  
Натянув свитер или просто закутавшись в одеяло, она бредёт на кухню. У матери весьма приличный запас виски, если отлить полстакана, она и не заметит. А виски хорошо прогоняет неуместно яркие сны.  
Сейчас, однако, в отлаженном сценарии появляется нечто новое. Когда она заходит на кухню, там уже сидит и с безразличным видом смотрит в темноту за окном Морти.   
— Нам нужно поговорить, — произносит он, не оборачиваясь.  
Они едва перебросились десятком слов друг с другом за последние пару недель. Впрочем, как и с родителями. Казалось естественным переждать, перетерпеть боль, порождённую той зияющей дырой в их жизни, что осталась от Рика, в одиночку. О чём говорить, когда единственным напоминанием о нём остались несколько фотографий в мамином альбоме?  
Но она всё равно достаёт из шкафчика бутылку, садится рядом и слушает.

— Ты собираешься убить его? — это первое, о чём спрашивает Саммер. Убить Рика, пусть и «чужого» — странная идея, да и вряд ли сработает. Кроме того, как бы она сейчас не ненавидела отца за его откровенное злорадство, ей не хочется делать несчастным ещё и его.  
— В-возможно, — чуть заметно хмурится Морти. — Ни один Рик добровольно не отдаст свою портальную пушку. Совет Риков, к-конечно, узнает об этом, но, если мы успеем вытащить Рика из тюрьмы, он что-нибудь придумает. Не станет же он сдаваться второй раз, иначе мама его сама убьёт.  
Он рассказывает дальше, черкая на салфетке цифры и отдельные слова для наглядности. В следующий раз Дуфус появится в их измерении, чтобы навестить Джерри, через десять дней. Им нужно только застать подходящий момент.   
— Давай обойдёмся без этого, — качает головой Саммер.   
— Попробуем, — Морти выводит что-то, смахивающее на примитивный портрет Птицеличности. — Попробуем.

— Как думаешь, когда Рик снова будет с нами, он позволит мне убить Тэмми?  
Это прозвучало немного отчаяннее, чем ей хотелось. Но Морти лишь пожимает плечами.  
— У него бзик на предательстве. Думаю, он захочет это сделать сам.

Они сидят так около часа — строя планы, пытаясь высчитать каждую мелочь, каждый возможный вариант событий. Саммер наливает ему виски из своего стакана, а Морти, отхлебнув, смеётся и рассказывает об одном забавном случае в межгалактическом торговом центре, где были замешаны он, Рик, двадцать литров местного вина и очень недовольный голубь.   
Она тоже смеётся. В первый раз с момента их возвращения на Землю.  
Какой же даже не камень, настоящая скала, может свалиться с души, когда понимаешь, что сплавить свою боль с чужой и обратить против врагов куда выгоднее, чем в одиночестве пить ночью на кухне.

Десять дней, напоминает себе Саммер, упав на кровать.  
И она больше не будет просыпаться по ночам.  
Она успевает ещё раз подумать о тонком бледном горле Тэмми — и с улыбкой на губах проваливается в чёрную пустоту сна без сновидений.


End file.
